


What Goes on in Delmars Deli?

by HopePotter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shyness, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePotter/pseuds/HopePotter
Summary: Mr. Delmar has seen a lot of people in his deli. It was nice, getting to meet so many people, but some stuck around more than others.Here are just a few.Basically, all our favourite people interacting with our Spanish Sandwich Guy





	1. Movie Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thechoicewasallmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechoicewasallmine/gifts).



> Hey y'all this starts off nice and fluffy but the next one is angsty so beware! Hope you like it and I know its like 1:50 am right now but I haven't posted in so long so here I am!
> 
> Also if thechoicewasallmine reads this, hope you enjoy! (Check her out she's amazing!)
> 
> ~Hope 💛

**NED**

* * *

 

Ned Leeds was Parker's best friend, from what he could tell. Parker only ever talked about him, and some girl named MJ, who sounded very intimidating. He dropped by every time he visited Peter, which was often.

The day they met was a nice one.

Delmar was scribbling down an order for a number 5, (which always reminded him of Parker) when the doorbell rang, and a boy walked in. He was large, but that didn't change the way he lit up the small shop, and had short dark brown hair and eyes. He was quick, despite what most people thought, and he headed straight towards the candy section.

The man smiled. The only reasons teens came in here was for coffee or junk food.

The kid grabbed a bag of chocolate chips, sour straps, and gummy worms, then walked with a small skip to the cash register.

“So...is junk the only thing you kids get around here?

The kid shuffled on his two feet as he looked up with a small smile.

“Well, sir-”

“Call me _Marcus_ ,”

“Okay. Um well you see Mr. _Marcus_ , I'm going to my friends house and we're going to have a Brooklyn Nine-Nine marathon and make cookies so I thought I’d buy some supplies.”

He chuckled loudly, a rough laugh that sounded like sandpaper and warmth at the same time.

“Alright then. That's $5, _chico_.”

Ned smile widened, his face flushing with excitement.

“You know Spanish! That is so cool! I have a friend, Peter, he's the one I'm visiting right now, he's really good at Spanish. Mainly because his tìa is Italian but-”

Marcus cut him off in confusion.

“Peter? Peter Parker? You know the kid?”

Ned looked to the right, left, right, left _again_ then back at Delmar with suspicion.

“Um, yea, _I do_. Why do you?”

“That kid? Always comes and orders a number 5, asks for it flat, then comes over to the corner and pets Murphy, that angry little cat over there. I'm assuming you're Ned Leeds?”

Ned raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know? You're real creepy man- no offense sir!”

He rolled his eyes. Of course this kid would be a copy of Parker.

“Well, you're all he talks about here. Along with a girl named MJ.”

Ned’s face brightened.

“Really?! Oh yea, Michelle was intimidating at first, called us losers; still does, but now she's our friend, I think!”

Marcus shook his head lightly. _Dorks_.

“Alright kid, you got your things, you should probably go watch your movie.”

Ned walked to the corner, and looked at Murphy, pet him, scratched his ears, then turned to him.

“Bye Mr. Delmar sir! See you soon!”

“See you later, kid.”

And as Ned walked to the door, Marcus chuckled.

  
Peter and Ned were a _perfect_ match.


	2. Broken Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is known for being intimidating, but everybody breaks at some point. Of course there's still an attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's another chapter! It's MJ's turn!
> 
> Spanish words included:
> 
> chica : kid (for girl)  
> anciaño :old man  
> gracias :thank you
> 
>  
> 
> ~Hope ☕❤

 

**MICHELLE JONES**

* * *

 

It was a late Saturday, and Michelle was running. She had stayed late to help with the latest fundraiser, and she had freaked out. Her thoughts were so _loud_ , so was her breathing, and she felt the pedestal holding her heart up crack some more from the weight of everything. God, everything was _too_ much and nothing was too little and she thought she could have a good week but she guesses that she didn't deserve it.

So she ran.

She was shocked when she heard a bell dingle above her and found herself in front of a convenience store near Peter.

 _Delmar_.

She walked in, mainly on impulse, and stared at the tired looking man near the counter.

“Hey there _chica_ , you look like you should be at home, huh?”

Michelle glared- then burst into tears.

No no no stupid you can't break down like this in front of a stranger. Jones don't freaking cry. Stop. _Stop._

Right away, the man came closer, only stopping three feet away. Concern dug into his features, and she hated having people care. She'll just bring them down with her. This is why she didn't want to tell anyone about her depression. It _sucked_.

So she turned around to walk out. That's when a hand on her wrist stopped her.

“It's not safe for you to be outside alone, let alone at night. Do you have someone I can call?”

Michelle glared at the ground, cursing herself for being so stupid.

She shook her head.

“I can't think of anyone right now.”

The man's eyes softened.

“That's alright _kid_. Stay here until you think of someone.”

She looked up at him.

“I can _fight_ , you know,” she said as her voice cracked with sadness. “I'll be fine on a subway.”

He gave her a smile.

“Sure you can little lady, but I'm assuming you're not from around here, and it would take a while for you to get back home. It's better to be safe than sorry,” he shook his head. “I can take you home, I just need to close up the shop and-”

“Don't,” she said with a sigh. “There might be someone I can call.”

She scrolled through her contacts as she thought about the dignity she was giving away. Scrolled some more. Than clicked call.

The phone rang for a couple of seconds, then someone picked up.

“Hey _loser_ , I need you to pick me up.”

On the other end, the person sounded worried.

“What's wrong? Are you okay? Should I get the-”

“No, just come as quick as you can.”

She looked at Delmar, tears gone, replaced with red rimmed eyes and a nonchalant face then nodded.

“My ride will be here soon. Thanks for letting me crash, even if it was for a little bit. _Gracias, anciaño_.”

Marcus smiled at her.

“No problem, _chica._ Come visit at any time.”

They stared at each other, both daring the other to break it. None of them did.

Instead, the ring of the bell did. Michelle turned around, and was met with a kid, hood covering his face. She walked towards him, and stopped before she left the door.

She whispered something into his ear, gave Delmar finger guns, and walked out.

After she left, the kid looked up and waved at him. “Bye Mr. Delmar sir,” Peter said with a small smile. “See you soon!”

 

And that's when Delmars jaw dropped, and he _swore_ he was done with the world.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a line with an opinion of you can! It would be much appreciated!
> 
> ~Hope ☕❤


	3. Plums and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a greasy boy with some issues, makes a friend and they talk. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall thanks for commenting and reading! I love this story and I'm so glad I went through with the idea- HOWEVER this chapter deals with self harm, so if you're not comfortable with that, totally okay, I'll try to make the next one fluffy!
> 
> (Also, there will be a part 2 to this, just to address the ending)
> 
> ~Hope ☕🌻

**BUCKY BARNES**

* * *

 

There was a man that came sometimes. His cap was always low on his face, his dark brown hair stuck to the side of his sharp jawline, guarding his personal space, like curtains draping shut, blocking you from seeing the truth.

He only came to buy razors, or oddly, plums. At first, he thought the man shaved a lot. But after the fifth time, His assumptions got darker. He confirmed it the next time the man came.

It was really early in the morning, near 5 am, and Delmar was sleeping on the counter.

All of a sudden, he heard hard knocking on the door, and he was a light sleeper, so he shot right up. There, in front of the door, dressed in sweats and a hoodie, was the man he was so worried about.

He had stumbled up to the glass door and unlocked it as fast as he could, nodding at the man to let him in.

The first thing he noticed was heavy breathing, like _crying_?

The second thing was the _blood._

As he went to grab the mans hand and lead him into an empty room, he heard a whisper.

As he listened closer, the same word was repeated again and again.

“James.”

Delmar had a sliver of a smile.

“Your name is James?”

The man nodded.

“Alright, well James, can you wait here while I get a first aid kit?”

Another nod.

As Delmar went looking for the bright red box, he sighed. What the hell?

There was blood on his hands from where he had grabbed his hand, so he wiped it on his jeans as his stomach plummeted to the floor with nerves.

This is out of his control and the guy needs serious help. He's old enough so he probably knows what he's doing is harmful, but he doesn't look like he's getting better.

As he was thinking, he pulled the box from the third row on one of the shelves, and walked back to James.

“Hey, do you mind sitting down on that chair so I can clean this up?” Delmar hoped this wouldn't be too hard.

Thankfully, the man cooperated and sat down on a spare chair.

Delmar did the same, then unzipped the kit and took out the bandaids.

“Alright,” he said. “You can either tell me what's going on or I can ask you some questions. What would you prefer?”

James looked up, shocked for some reason.

He put his hand flat on his chin and then forward, signing thanks in ASL, since he couldn't find it in him to speak.

Marcus smiled. “You know ASL? I don't know that much but I know the basics. Why are you thanking me?”

This time, a gruff voice answered.

“You gave me a choice. _They_ didn't.”

He was confused. “They? Who's they?”

James shook his head quickly and then stood up abruptly.

“Hey,” Delmar backtracked quickly. “Hey, it's okay, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

The man relaxed and sat back down.

“But?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“But what?”

James sighed.

“You want to know why I'm doing _this.”_ he winced as he said the next part. “Self-harming, right?”

Marcus gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry sir, but I'm worried and I don't want to sell you those razors if they're being used for bad reasons. Besides, I know it's cliche, but you're not alone. Others go through the exact same thing. 1 in 5 adults have a mental illness. I mean, this may come as a shock to you, but there are a lot of people in America.”

At this point, he had cleaned all of his arm with some rubbing alcohol (it was sad to see the plethora of cuts littering both his arms), then proceeded to wrap them with a cast of some sort.

James had snorted at that, then sucked in a breath as his actions truly hit him.

“I was a veteran, you know. Been through a lot. Got brainwashed and captured by a group of scientists. Tortured, all that good stuff. I guess now that its over, it isn't. Habits stick with you, and it's hard not to punish yourself if that's what you grew up to believe I guess. I don't know if that makes sense. I deserve it. Could've done more. I know it's not good for me, but I can't stop. I don't have anything else.” he said the last part with a broken voice.

Delmar quickly but carefully wrapped the rest of the bandage, then looked at the man sadly.

“Do you mind if I- show you something?”

The man shook his head, then offered a comforting smile.

Marcus felt his breath catch in his throat, and he shook as he slowly pulled off his shirt.

James eyes widened at the sight. Multitude of scars littered the man's chest, and all of a sudden, he realized how small the world was.

His eyes watered as the man pulled his shirt back over his head. Then, a small whisper.

“You too?”

“Me too,” Mr Delmar replied with a shudder. “Everyone knows I never went to college; dropped out, but just thinking about it now, I left because I was in a horrible mental state and probably wouldn't have been able to handle much more. Sometimes I still am. I just gotta remind myself that it's nothing to be ashamed of. The brain is an organ too.”

He looked at the man, trying to decipher his emotions through his eyes. They just looked glassy. This is why _you_ don't give people free _therapy, idiot_.

He thought he majorly screwed up, and opened his mouth to apologize, when he heard the door open. _Shoot._

Looking at James apologetically, he walked outside to help the customer. When he saw who it was, he choked.

“Spiderman.”

“Yea sorry, do you have any plums?”

“Why do you need fruit at-” he checked the time. “6am in the morning? And sorry kid, we ran out. Restocking tomorrow.”

At the word _kid,_ the well- _kid_ straightened his back and froze to his spot.

“Kid? Uh please, I'm basically an old man. I mean, yes I haven't been to University yet and I don't know what I'm doing with my life but- wait why am I telling you this? And dang it I really felt like plums,” he said as he slumped forward.

That's when he heard James walk out behind him. And felt something fly past his ear and nearly hit the vigilante in the face. He caught it. It was a nice purple plum.

Spiderman laughed.

“ A plum! Thank you-” he looked up to see who had given it to him and he yelped.

“You're the dude with the metal arm! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fight you Mr Stark-”

“It's fine. You did good kid. I have to go now, but it was nice meeting you all. I'll see you soon Delmar” He smiled at Marcus and nodded at the kid, then made his way out the door.

That's when they both looked at each other. Spiderman broke the silence first.

“Where did those plums come from? Does he just carry them with him all the time?”

At that, he chuckled.

 

“You have _no_ idea kid, _no_ idea at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Also remember to take care of yourselves since for some, it's almost exam time and for muslims it's Ramadan (me), and fasting takes away a lot of our energy, but it reminds us to be grateful that we have food and water, so just a reminder to take care, fasting or not, and see you when the next chapter is done!
> 
> ~Hope 💛💫

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it wasn't the longest but hey the others definitely will be! And who knows, I might come back and fix this later! Also get some sleep people.
> 
> ~Hope ☕💓
> 
> Spanish words used:
> 
> chico: kid (for boy)  
> tía: aunt


End file.
